


Kiss Me

by Enomie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mob Talker Mod, Romance, Yuri, mobtalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enomie/pseuds/Enomie
Summary: "I love you!", said Cupa, pouncing to the side of her girlfriend's bed."Mhm, same," came the reply, not even glancing at her."I said, I love you!"





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of yuri Mobtalker fics is appalling, so I had to make some.

Cupa came into Andr's bedroom late at night. The enderman was engrossed in the new book she has just gotten earlier that day. She sat on her bed at the corner of the room, leaning on the headboard. Her light source was a small candle lit by her bedside.

Andr barely registered the creeper's entry, her senses to deep into the story she held.

"I love you!" said Cupa, pouncing to the side of her girlfriend's bed.

"Mhm, same," came the reply, not even glancing at her.

"I said, I love you!" Cupa repeated, this time sitting across the book reader and on the bed.

Andr sighed. The girl was getting distracting.

She locked eyes with the younger girl and said, "I love you too,"

And promptly went back to the letters on the page.

"Prove it." Cupa said as she moved forward and trapped Andr's head between her arms and the headboard behind her.

"Kiss me." She added.

The other girl stared at her. With one hand she held the Cupa's chin and locked lips.

When Andr was finished, she let go, and Cupa was gasping of air.

But a few seconds later, she was back to her previous self. She was feeling a little demanding.

"More." She said.

The book was a lost cause the moment Cupa came into the room, thought Andr as she put away her new favourite thing for an older one that demanded her attention immediately.

She snuffed out the single candle in the room, leaving the room in pitch blackness except for the faint strips of the moon light that slipped the gaps of the curtains.

"Hey, I can't see!"

"I won't remember to put it out later if I don't."

"Who cares? I can't even see your face now. How am I supposed to kiss you now?"

"One," said Andr, grabbing Cupa's cheeks in the darkness.

"I'm the one doing the kissing."

"And two,"

Cupa felt Andr's hot breath close to her face.

"I memorized where your lips are."

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you enjoy it?
> 
> I'll appreciate any reviews you guys give me, so go on right ahead!


End file.
